


Love in the Midnight

by JojoMojo2



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Gentle Sex, Huge balls, Lingerie, Other, Prone Bone Sex, Stockings, Trans Female Character, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojoMojo2/pseuds/JojoMojo2
Summary: Virion and a transwoman Cherche share a quiet and loving evening together in their secluded cabin. Each has their own secrets, but they love each other because of them rather than in spite of those secrets.Proofreading credit goes to Madam Materia!
Relationships: Serge | Cherche/Viaur | Virion
Kudos: 2





	Love in the Midnight

Under the soft, gleaming glow of pale moonlight, inside a secluded cabin secreted away from the prying eyes of a brave and harsh world, a weary couple rests; preparing to share in limited company for the night. Scattered, simple windows dot the rustic cabin’s facade, and grant purchase to the peering gaze of the moon’s light, illuminating the inner sanctums and short halls. A fine bed of crimson silks, with golden trimmings, holds a refined man, resting on the edge with his legs spread wide.

Garbed only in a glimmering robe of a stern grey, he holds his chin in his hands, peering forward to a dimly lit bathroom, waiting with eager patience.  
Before long, the light grows to reveal a feminine silhouette, resting in the doorframe of the bathroom. With a waving saunter, the woman creeps forward to the man, his expression molting into an ecstatic grin as she approaches. Both reach their hands out, their fingers touching, as the woman pulls close to the waiting man. Kissing her hand, the man peers up at her bashful face, “I shall never grow tired of this beautiful sight, my dear.” 

The woman’s face curls into a laughing smirk of her own, “I have said it before that flattery will get you nowhere.”

Smiling in return, the man kisses up her forearm, pulling his bride closer and guiding her to rest on his lap. “Maybe so, but I have never said it as simple flattery,” he tells her, and led on by his touch, the woman descends; in doing so, falling into the revealing radiance of the moonlight. 

Illuminated now, the woman’s pale pink lingerie shines against the invading light. In between lace and stitch, soft glimpses of delicate flesh peak through; a dance of cloth and skin. Her brassiere covers much of her bosom, only parting at the uppermost jointing between breast and chest. In contrast to the spacey openings of her top, the woman’s stockings are solid, smooth, and soft. Beginning with her toes, the soft fabric wraps up her legs, tickling the bottom of her butt and circling around. Four straps clamp around her legs, up to a thin fabric belt around her waist, holding the very long socks up. 

Though covered, one can still tell that her breasts are full and large; certainly an appreciable size. The stockings rise up high, but still are too tight for her impressively large thighs. Their tops dig into her legs, with her delicate skin popping over, and becoming sandwiched underneath her round and firm buttocks. For all purposes, the woman is truly curvaceous and thick; a sight the man clearly enjoys by the darting glances of his eyes.

Despite the intricate weavings of her lingerie, however, there is a notable and mysterious lack of panties covering the woman. This absence reveals another, more shocking oddity: In the place of a womanly, feminine vagina, is instead a small and flaccid penis with matching, smooth little testicles. With a happy smile, the man kisses the woman’s belly and gently caresses her feminine male package, appreciating its simplicity and beauty. 

“My dear Cherche, I will never forget the utter surprise when I first learned of your secret,” muses the man, holding one arm around her waist and the other hand cupping her balls.  
Turning her head, embarrassed, Cherche blushes and replies meekly, “Virion, please…” 

Laughing now, Virion drops his hand from her balls and pulls her finally onto his lap. Her back against his chest, he wraps his arms around her, and basks in the warm glow of her company. Resting his chin on her shoulder, Virion strokes the woman’s hair, whispering into her ear, “And yet I am ever tasked to remind you of my love for you.”

With a tilt of his head, he kisses his bride’s neck as she lowers herself to nestle tightly next to him. Cherche raises her hands, to drape them over Virion’s arms wrapped around her. Slipping her fingers into his, she closes her eyes and sighs, smiling softly at their tender union. Kissing her groom’s cheek, Cherche whispers to him, “I suppose so. It’s nice to hear you dedicated to me and not some maid.”

Nudging herself off of Virion, the woman steps off his lap and turns around, leaning into her man as she undoes his robe; pulling the arms aside and dropping it onto the bed. With his shield removed, the man too is now revealed by the shimmering moonlight. His chest and shoulders are broad and muscular, fitting of a bowman titled “the Archest of Archers.” His stomach is slender--matching the musculature of his shoulder. Contrastingly, his legs are much lighter, indicating all of his training and effort had gone into honing masterful bowcraft.

While Virion’s body portrayed his occupation quite easily and clearly, a secret of his own--to keep his wife’s company--rests between his legs, spreading them wide apart. Dangling over the edge of the bed are two, incredibly large and cleanly shaven testicles. Resting gently on top, soft and flaccid, is his penis. Though a fair bit larger than Cherche’s feminine phallus, it was modestly sized, even in its current condition. Smiling at the familiar site of Virion’s nude form, Cherche pushes against his shoulder and lays him down onto the bed, moving him all the way up to the headboard. 

Dropping onto her stomach, the woman slinks up to her husband’s bountiful testes, putting her face right up to the smooth orbs. Opening her mouth, Cherche begins to pepper the surface of Virion’s scrotum with tickling and wet kisses, teasing his balls with her worship. A restrained and quiet moan escapes her mouth every few moments, as the woman clearly enjoys her dutiful worship. Memories of trying to hold them in her hands pass by-memories of many failures.

“Mmm, my dear, I shall never grow old of your foreplay routine. Dare I say, with a few more years practice, you would have enough of a masterful touch to bring me to climax through this alone,” compliments Virion, joining with his wife’s periodic moans.

Bringing her arms up now to join her mouth’s assault, Cherche slides one arm between Virion and the bed, raising the heavy balls on her arm. With the other, she holds to the side and roughly kneads one of the huge orbs with her hand, digging into them with her fingertips. Opening her mouth wide, the woman sucks on the smooth surface of his sack, pulling sections of flesh into her mouth with a strong suction. As all of Cherche’s ministrations work on Virion’s testicles, his penis rises proud at the opportunity with the man’s hands rubbing his balls as well, reveling in the tender and grueling sensations.

Placing a hand underneath his bride’s devoted chin, Virion peers into her eyes with a lustful grin, “Though you love it so, I think it’s time for me to pleasure you, my dear.”  
Locking eyes with Virion, Cherche returns his smile--with a little forlorn tint to it--as her hands pull away from the balls and let them drop back onto the bed with a heavy bounce, “One day you will listen to me and realize that I can do more with my hands than my ass.”

Getting onto her hands and knees, Cherche turns herself, wagging her butt and dangling genitalia in front of Virion before lying back down again. Virion pushes himself off the headboard and onto his knees, testicles tucked gently between his legs and the bed. Shuffling forward, he moves over the lying woman, his heavy orbs dragging first against her feet and traveling up her legs as he continues to advance. Stopping right above his bride’s prone butt, Virion’s heavy balls rest on her thighs and push her legs into the bed.

Virion grabs hold of Cherche’s plush and large ass and spreads her cheeks while grabbing his cock and leaning forward to line his penis up with the defenseless and needy asshole before him. With a slow push, the dick pierces open Cherche’s anus, the ring opening easily for the invading rod; clearly it has been well trained from many nights spent together. With Virion’s cock entering her rear, Cherche buries her face into the sheets and grabs them with her hands, not in pain, but in remembered and real pleasure. 

Placing his hands forward on each side of Cherche’s chest, Virion leans forward and puts his weight onto his arms so that he can easily thrust. Grunting, he pushes in and out of his bride’s ass slowly, taking his time and relishing the warm grip of her ass as his balls yearn for release resting on their soft thigh-throne. No longer restraining herself, the woman moans openly but softly now, her sensitive asshole clinging to her husband’s cock and sending thrilling shivers through her body. 

Together, the lovely couple’s voices are joined in unison in their passion and harmony. Soft, breathy moans express a love between husband and wife, those who know of great secrets but see those secrets as opportunities for a distinct love. Virion’s pace is constant and slow, never deviating from his trained rhythm. Cherche’s face remains hidden amidst the crimson sheets, bed muffling the increasing volume of her moans.

As the night draws on, their passionate coitus bears long, but eventually grows close to its conclusion. Ever maintaining his pace, Virion proposes to his wife, “Ahh, dear are you ready?” to which she can only reply with a frantic nodding of her buried head. With permission granted, the bowman slams down hard for only a handful of thrusts before he and his partner climax simultaneously.  
Cherche’s well-used asshole clamps down on the rod in her behind, sealing it inside her as cum rushes from her husband’s heavy sack and into her body. With the clenching and pulsating of the ring, the woman milks more and more seed from her husband, her toes curling and body shaking in ecstasy. Virion arches his back sharply as his orgasm continues and fills his lover with hot fluid, his wife milking him intensely.

For several minutes, the two embrace their shared crescendo, before Virion’s stream slows to a halt, and Cherche’s body calms and relaxes. Sighing, the spent man reaches back, grabbing underneath the pillows of the bed to produce a well worn plug. Placing it next to his cock and snug against his wife’s ass, he swiftly pulls out and replaces his phallus with the stopper, locking his seed inside her. With only a small dribble of cum escaping, he wipes it off with his finger and, falling onto his side beside his wife, offers it to her for her to clean. With a smile, Cherche opens her mouth and licks the small trace of semen off of her husband’s digit and swallows it happily.

Rolling onto her side to face him, her smile is warm and glowing. She reaches a hand around her husband’s head and pulls him in for a kiss, closing her eyes and relishing the moment. “I may love your testicles, but I can’t really deny I enjoy sex,” she says with a breath whisper.

Virion pulls away from the kiss and rubs his nose against hers, “I know you too well, love.” 

Cherche reaches between the two of them and feels her stomach, feeling the odd sensation of her filled bowels, remaining constant and pervasive thanks to the plug preventing any of the contents stored inside her from escaping. “If only you could experience this the way I do, but I haven’t had an erection for years… Well before we met, Virion.”

Virion frowns but rapidly transitions to a kiss to distract his wife, “Maybe so, but I love you as you are and always will be.”

Rolling onto his back, Virion sits up and grabs ahold of his wife’s shoulders, one hand migrates to tease her still clothed breasts. He pulls her up with him and drops her back onto the pillows. “While this night has been lovely, I am positively exhausted. Shall we sleep?” asks Virion, stroking his loving partner’s hair and dotting her neck and cheeks with kisses.

Smiling and laughing, she returns the kiss and yawns, rubbing her odd-feeling stomach constantly, “I can’t even decide when to sleep. Next time, I think I will take charge, see how you like it.”

\-----End-----

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm just getting into publishing writing! This is an exciting opportunity, though nerve-wracking. If you enjoyed this work, consider keeping up with me. I am also open to commissions by request, by contacting me at JojoMojo2author@gmail.com.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
